Wakai uchi go hana.... fusawashii
by minako233
Summary: Tsukasa in a coma and wakes up in another world!
1. Default Chapter

01/12/01  
This is a nice re-write of my fiction entitled "Blood" based on a Tokyo Crazy Paradise!  
I changed the title as I was re-writing....  
I of course don't own TCP, Nakamura-sensei does this is just a fanfiction.  
Fanfiction by: Lara Carter  
Title:Wakai uchi go hana.... fusawashii(Youth is the spring time of life....becoming)  
Rating:Not sure, may get a little dark later on!  
  
Tsukasa groaned and reached up to rub her aching head.  
She rolled to her side and felt a slight pain,she looked around from where she was lying she was in a hospital.  
She stood half up holding the medal bars for support and looked around for Ryuji or Bun-san.  
She tried to gather her thoughts. What had happened before she was knocked out.  
Then what had happened came to her, she had been fighting the female bakamono.  
After killing the Bakamono she had turned to Ryuji and passed out in his arms.  
She closed her eyes trying to sort it all out and placed her hands over her face.  
Tsukasa felt warm arms wrap around her body and looked up expecting to see Ryuji  
but instead a tall man with dark slicked back hair was hugging her.  
Tsukasa felt out of it and said harshly.  
"Kombanwa,Osore irimasu?"(Good Evening, Excuse me?)  
" Moshi Moshi! donata desu ka?" ( Hello!Who is speaking?)  
The man said in irritated voice knocking as if on a door on Tsukasa's head.  
"CHOTTO!Dare desu ka???"(Say!! Who are you??)  
The man looked peeved and said very loud.  
"Baka, Its your Uncle"  
Tsukasa's mouth dropped to the floor in shock and she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"NANI??"   
Three doctors ran in at the scream and held down Tsukasa as   
they inserted a needle into her arm to get her to sleep then one of them to turned to the dark haired man and asked.  
"Sou-sama, Tsukasa-sama has been in coma and took a blow to the head during the wreck so she may not remember"  
Sou gave the doctor a hard look then he shifted his eyes to the sleeping Tsukasa and his eyes softened.  
"We are going to have to re-introduce every thing. So the engagement isn't called off, Call me when she wakes up"  
He said before leaving the room.  
Tsukasa's eyes opened and she realized she wasn't in her bed at home.  
She smiled at the thought and said out loud.  
"I guess the Kuryugumi has become my home" to the empty room.  
She stood on her feet and looked at the ground to steady herself when a shadow fell over her and she quickly looked up into the eyes of Mikaido Sou and opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped when he gave her a sharp look at said."Don't scream, I would like to explain what has happened.  
"Tsukasa just nodded her head and stared at him waiting.  
"Do you know who you are?"  
Sou asked Tsukasa with a serious face.  
"I know who I am, but I don't think im the person you think I am"  
Tsukasa replied in a quiet voice. Sou looked at her and started to explain.  
"You are Tsukasa Kozuki, the daughter of Wakasa Kozuki and my brother, your real mother Wakasa died   
in battle and my wife and I have been raising you with our son, Shiki"  
Tsukasa opened her mouth to say some thing about her birth mother's last name, but closed it as Sou continued.  
" You weren't like your mother, since birth you were weakened by the same sickness my brother has and almost died in a car wreck a year ago"  
Tsukasa's face paled and held the bar for support and looked down into her lap.  
" The doctors said you would never wake from the coma, but I said you'd prove them wrong."  
Tsukasa felt a hand on hers and looked up from her lap and at Sou not quite believing.  
"What about the other memories I have!"  
She said angrily hitting the bed railing causing Sou stare.  
"What memories?" Sou asked.  
Tsukasa clutched her head and felt for the first time she had very long hair and couldn't stop the tears.  
"I have Memories of another life" Tsukasa whispered pulling her hair a little.  
Sou took her into his arms and rocked her.  
"Shhhh it was just a coma dream nothing more."  
Tsukasa cried harder and held a death grip on Sou's arms not caring if this was a man who she should spurn.  
" I can believe it was just a dream."  
She sobbed laying back down in the hospital bed.  
Sou stood from his seat next to her and smiled down at her with loving fatherly eyes and said.  
"Tsukasa get better soon we miss you"  
He walked out leaving Tsukasa to think about everything.  
Tsukasa stared at the tiled ceiling, she was really a sickly girl she wasn't strong like she was in her dream.  
She laid there for a week crying and weeping over her lost life and then she realized crying wasn' t the   
thing her dream self would do.  
Tsukasa took both of her hands and smacked both sides of her face and said to herself.  
"I don't have to be like Sou said I was."  
She stumbled to her feet and tried walking around to get her strength.  
" Im going to be the strong Tsukasa Kozuki.. I am the strong Tsukasa Kozuki"  
With those words Tsukasa gained back her strength and started to build her life.  
Sou fixed his tie as he walked down the hall of the hospital, he hadn't returned since the time Tsukasa   
broke down in his arms which totaled it to about a month.  
He felt sad neglecting Tsukasa , but Yakuza business was tough and time consuming.  
He knocked on the door to his adopted daughter's room no one answered so he slid open the door and   
almost died from shock. His sickly daughter was out of bed and dancing to J-pop music.  
Sou got over his shock and clicked off the radio and turned back to Tsukasa.  
"Konichiwa" He said staring at the now heathy girl taking a seat.  
"Konichiwa!" Tsukasa yelled bouncing on the bed.  
Sou was surprised at her energy and decided to ask her a question the family had been asking him.  
"Tsukasa, are you ready to come home?"  
Tsukasa smiled and replied in a happy voice.  
"Hai, I would like that"  
So it was Sou smiled and headed out the lobby to sign release forms   
and readied the customary wheelchair.  
  
Sou reached a hand into the car helping Tsukasa out.  
The doctor's said she wouldn't remember her life so the family would have to help her become re-introduced.  
They walked threw two large doors of an impressive building., Men were lined up on the walls bowing as they entered.  
A tall thin woman with long blond hair came to greet them.  
"Konichiwa! Tsukasa-chan" she said smiling and pulling Tsukasa into a hug.  
"Im Ayame, Sou's wife your Okasan's friend and this is our son Shiki" She said pointing to a blond young man behind her and smiling warmly at Tsukasa.Tsukasa smiled back liking Ayame at once.  
"Argato Ayame-san!" Tsukasa replied bowing and putting down the small bag she was carrying and turned to Shiki.  
"Konichiwa Shiki-san!"Tsukasa still felt annoyed by the Shiki from her other life, but she knew they weren't the same.  
"Tsukasa-chan would you like to go to your room now?" Ayame asked the tired looking Tsukasa.  
"Hai, Domo Ayame-san" Ayame took Tsukasa's hand and walked with her up some stairs reaching a door in a long hall way   
Ayame turned to Tsukasa."Please call me Ayame, Tsukasa-chan! Here is your room, if you need any thing call on the intercom."  
With that she gave Tsukasa a hug and left her in front of the door to her room.  
Tsukasa gazed at the door wondering what the room would look like.  
Unable to contain her interest she pushed open the door and stared at the room.  
The bed was a large canopy with purple velvet blankets and curtains.  
One wall facing the sunset held large sliding glass window's that led to a garden.  
The wall to the side of the windows was a walk in closet with a bathroom and right across from the windows and to the side of the bed was a vanity piled with picture frames. Tsukasa walked over to the pictures and started to look threw them.  
One of the picuture was of her at age 6 with a tall man who she assumed was her real father next toWakasa in the back at the beach.Another was a picture with her, Asago Sumon and Sumire Asaba in girl school uniforms showing peace signs and smiling.  
Tsukasa looked over the rest of the pictures and didn't see anyone else she knew.Tsukasa looked into the mirror at her long Purplish blue hair and sighed, it really was a pain to take care of she thought as she rised and went to lay on the bed.  
  
Tsukasa countinued to train in a work out room to become strong, She finally was able to do most of the things  
she could in her dreams.Also in the next few months Tsukasa spend getting ajusted to her new life. She walked around the compound looking at her soroundings.After getting used to everything and everyone, the doctors felt it was okay for her to be re-introduced to people who weren't living at the compound. Asago and Sumire came started to take her places and after about a month on one of these  
trips the three of them were best friends.   
On the last day of summer break before school started, They all went out for the day on the town.  
She sat in the back seat of the car with the other two girls,when she saw a hair stylist shop ahead and turned Asago  
and asked."  
"Hey can we stop there Asa-yan?" She asked pointing at the shop.  
"Sure Tsu-chan we should get you a make over before you go back to school!" Asago said before having the driver stop.  
The car stopped and all three girls stepped out into the shop and in two hours they all came out and  
Tsukasa no longer had her long locks. Asago smiled at her friend glad she was back and said ruffing Tsukasa's hair.  
"Tsu-chan, Your hair looks wonderful like that!"Tsukasa smiled and decided she liked this Asago more then the one in her dream.After a long day Asago and Sumire dropped Tsukasa off at her house and said they would pick her up for school tomorrow.  
TBC(Maybe? if I get good feedback?) 


	2. Chapter Two

01/28/02  
This is a nice re-write of my fiction entitled "Blood" based on a Tokyo Crazy Paradise!  
I changed the title as I was re-writing....  
I of course don't own TCP, Nakamura-sensei does this is just a fanfiction.  
Fanfiction by: Lara Carter  
Title:Wakai uchi go hana.... fusawashii(Youth is the spring time of life....becoming)  
Rating:Not sure, may get a little dark later on!  
  
Tsukasa yawned and raised her arms above her head and threw back the bed covers in excitement.  
Today was her first day of school in this world. She dressed and then turned to look into the mirror with a frown  
wishing for her boys uniform. She jumped at the sound of a car horn and grabbed her bag to meet Asa-yan.  
Tsukasa's legs wouldn't hold still in the car, she couldn't wait to see the Kozuki brothers and Ryuji.  
Finally the car stopped, and Tsukasa jumped out quickly.She would have ran up the school stairs,   
but Asa-yan had taken her hand.  
  
"Asa-yan!! Lets hurry!"   
  
Tsukasa moaned giving Asago a pity look. Asago smiled held for a moment by the power she held over the other girl and  
finally let go of her hand.Tsukasa started to run up the stairs yelling back at Asago to hurry. That was the reason she hadn't seen the person ahead of her until her shoe landed on his head, both her and the guy fell down unto a heap.Tsukasa started to laugh and jumped to her feet reaching a hand down to help up the other person she had taken down with her.  
  
"Im sorry, Are you okay?"  
  
She said offering a hand to the long haired blonde.  
The hand reached up and took hers, she pulled back to help the other person up.  
Tsukasa looked up and was shocked to find herself looking at Rui the druggy killer in her dream world.  
This boy looked alot different from the druggy version, this one had on a nice school uniform with brushed long hair   
and smiling eyes. Rui smiled down at her and said.  
  
"Yes, Im fine Thank you!"   
  
Tsukasa's mouth opened like a fish then closed and she smiled back .  
  
"Whats your name? Mine is Tsukasa."   
  
Rui seemed surprised that some one spoke to him since everyone had been avoiding him after his run in with Ryuji Shirogami.  
  
"My name is Rui, please to meet you Tsukasa-san!"  
  
He said glad to have a friend at last.Tsukasa asked him if he could show her around the school since Asago was accupid with some other girls and of course he said yes.Tsukasa was walking down the west wing hall with Rui when she became aware that Rui had turned a deadly white. She turned to see why and noticed the sea of students had parted. Ryuji Shirogami stood at the end looking dangerous with shoulder length hair and a smoke which he at the moment was puffing on.  
He took out the smoke and dropped it to the floor not even putting it out before walking towards her and Rui.  
He smirked and grabbed Rui by the laples of his coat lifting him from the ground.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to come back"   
  
He said smirking up at Rui and letting one laple go and pulling back a fist to punch the smaller boy.  
Ryuji's fist flew foreward , but before it could it hit Rui's face another hand reached out and stopped it.  
Ryuji's eyes widened and he turned to see a girl holding his hand in place with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ryuji-san its not nice to fight against someone who hasn't any fight skills."  
  
Tsukasa said chucking her tongue in mock anger.  
Ryuji's eyes turned dark and he threw Rui to the ground fully facing Tsukasa.  
  
"Who the hell you?"  
  
Ryuji demanded in a harsh voice that said he was out for blood.  
Tsukasa opened her mouth to answer but before she could the bell chimed and Tsukasa bodyguard Azuma rushed up yelling.  
"Tsukasa-sama?"  
Tsukas turned to see but Azuma helping Rui up turning her back on Ryuji.  
She turned around to confront him again, Ryuji was gone.  
  
Ryuji watch the three from the corner and grit his teeth that girl would have hell to pay.  
TBC(Sorry no Ryuji isn't a baddy!!) 


End file.
